dex_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Adapt or Perish
Information This optional quest has some ties to "Sales Report" and "Unaccounted For". The information you gathered in these quests can be handed over for slightly extended dialogue from A.J. Walkthrough Speak to a woman known simply as "A.J", who is waiting outside a closed-down Eden Restaurant in Afterlight Boulevard. After going through the dialogue, she'll move the conversation over to the Nightingale bar. The quest becomes unlocked the moment you are transported there. A.J turns out to be a reporter, working on a story involving a connection between Eden's closing and the restaurant's food suppliers; BioFarmTech. However, she's reached a few dead ends in the investigation. Agree to help her, and A.J will suggest going over to BioFarmTech's HQ in Highrise. BioFarmTech's at the far-right end of Highrise. Once there, talk to a receptionist named "Claire". Be firm, but gentle. After enough prodding, Claire will crack slightly, but she will refuse to give information without a bit of compensation. # You can give Claire $200 to give you the information. -$200 # You can successfully "CONVINCE" Claire to hand the information over to you for free. (For effective reasoning, appeal to the lack of girl power on the corporate director's board.) Whichever way you go about it, Claire will crack. She'll tell you to go to a person by the name of Mr. Finch, the accountant that had the untimely accident in the Sewers (see "Unaccounted For"). Claire will give you the address of his apartment, 112 Fixer's Hope. But if you've already done the prior quest, you'll already know this. Therefore, with Finch's whereabouts in the Sewers and the information on his PC, all signs point to a conspiracy in the Sewers. NOTE: If you've done the quests "Sales Report" and "Unaccounted For", you can give that information to A.J. You'll be heading to the Sewers soon enough, but head over to BioFarmTech anyway. Head down to the Sewers through Fixer's Hope, and proceed to Harbour Hall. If you don't know where that is, it's the place where you fought Lorraine and her goons. The area's been fitted with new security since your last visit, both electronic and fleshy. You know the routine; sneak or murder your way through the complex. Reach the point where you had that confrontation with Lorraine (whether you defeated her or not), and you'll find her at that exact spot, very much alive. Ask her what she knows. BioFarmTech's been doing business with her and the Seeders, something to do with food supply and "Ingredient K". When you've heard enough, deal with Lorraine like you would any other goon. Once defeated, grab Lorraine's Key. Go right, and use Lorraine's Key on the door. Hack Lorraine's PC. Through the hacked info nodes, you'll find information cementing Lorraine's claim. BioFarmTech is supplying the Seeders with food packages. They add this mysterious substance known as "Ingredient K", and give the spiked packages to a man named "Seifer", who distributes said spiked packages afterwards. That still leaves the question on what "Ingredient K" does, and what the endgame is for the Seeders and BioFarmTech. Pick up the Seeders' Outpost Key and the "Mysterious Substance" from the room. Then, leave Harbour Hall and make your way to the Seeders' Outpost. If you destroyed the Seeder's Outpost bridge during "A Bridge Too Close", return to the area where you found Sam's parcel (see "Sam Nicolson's Parcel"). Go through the door, which you'll find is the back entrance for the Seeders' Outpost. NOTE: If you DIDN'T end up destroying the bridge in Ace's quest, you may simply take the bridge to get to the Seeders' Outpost. At the top of the Seeders' Outpost, there should be a door between 2 cabinets. Open the door with the Seeders' Outpost Key. You'll come across a man known to the Seeders as "Seifer". He's been the one distributing the tainted food packages. Upon talking with him, he doesn't seem too menacing... or smart. But you'll find out that Seifer isn't actually part of the Seeders. He's on a collaboration project with them on behalf of his original group, the Aguila. Read all of the material found in the room to open more dialogue options. Seifer may be confused as to the real objective of his group. He thinks it's a misunderstanding, which is why he sent a letter to BioFarmTech apologising for his group. You won't get any further unless you work out what's so important about "Ingredient K". Head to Fixer's Hope and talk to Mr. Holm at his pharmacy. Ask him to analyse the mysterious substance, which he'll do for 100 credits. -$100 NOTE: If you've completed "Bad Chemistry" prior to this quest, Mr. Holm will not charge for the service. The analysis shows that the "Ingredient K" is actually a slow-acting (but incredibly deadly) poison. The idea is that ingestion would induce viral-like symptoms (probably akin to regular food poisoning), but would later become fatal. Why would BioFarmTech be supplying a deadly poison to the Seeders to be placed in their own corporation's foods? Go back to Seifer and see what he thinks. It seems that Seifer doesn't even know what's been happening. OK, let's see if we can paint a clear picture of what's going on: * The BioFarmTech coropration has been having a squabble with the Aguila, a group of renegades akin to the Seeders. The group seems to target the corporation continuously, disrupting their food trucks and shaking them for sustenance, anything they can get to just stay alive. BioFarmTech has promised to get rid of them for good someday. * Seifer works with the Aguila behind the scenes, since he's not strong or smart enough to do the grunt work. He's just a nice guy working with the wrong crowd. * BioFarmTech somehow contacted Seifer, and employed him to work with them. As "Head of Distribution" (fake, probably), Seifer is instructed to do "charity" for BioFarmTech by giving his own renegade group packages of THEIR food. * BioFarmTech has also employed Lorraine and the Seeders to help Seifer out. The Seeders get the food packages, and then give them over to Seifer to distribute to the Aguila. The Seeders gave Seifer a nearby room in the Outpost to help out. Apparently, the Aguila is unaware that BioFarmTech's been working with the Seeders. * What Seifer is also unaware of is that BioFarmTech's supplying Lorraine's side with a dangerous substance known as "Ingredient K", the slow-acting but fatal virus cooked up by BioFarmTech's laboratories. The Seeders get the packages, "spice" up the food with Ingredient K, and then hand the packages over to Seifer. Seifer then distributes the food to the Aguila as what he believes to be "charity", when he is actually a patsy poisoning his own people. This act accomplishes BioFarmTech's goal of eliminating the Aguila, once and for all. * Apparently, there was a minor hiccup in the distribution plan. Seifer screwed up and sent the tainted food packages over to the Eden Restaurant in Afterlight Boulevard. This is why BioFarmTech had to close the restaurant down for "inspection", before any innocent patrons ingested the Ingredient K and sent BioFarmTech into a full-blown panic. Also, using the information gathered from "Sales Report" and "Unaccounted For", Finch stumbled onto this plan by accident. BioFarmTech warned him about going to Harbour Hall, but he went anyway. When he witnessed that BioFarmTech was working with the Seeders, Lorraine had him done away with. You should now have all the information you need. There's only one thing left to do to wrap this quest up. Luckily, you are given 3 choices to do just that. Pick one of the 3 dialogue options to orchestrate this "clean-up". # Kill Seifer. (PATHWAY 1) # Let Seifer go, let the Aguila deal with him. (PATHWAY 2) # "CONVINCE" Seifer to take his story to court. (PATHWAY 3) Whichever pathway you take, you'll need to return to A.J afterwards to finish the quest. The "Ingredient K" is then removed from your inventory as evidence, A.J will promptly warn the Aguila, and she rewards you for your efforts. This reward is the same for all pathways. The quest ends. 1000 quest experience ---- PATHWAY 1 (Kill Seifer) Take the 1st dialogue option for this pathway. The screen fades to black. When the screen comes back, Seifer is seen dead on the ground. It's probably more than he deserved. Return to A.J in the Nightingale bar to complete the quest. ---- PATHWAY 2 (Let Seifer go, let the Aguila deal with him) Take the 2nd dialogue option for this pathway. The screen fades to black. When the screen comes back, Seifer's gone, probably returning to the Aguila. Hopefully his brethren won't be too hard on him. Return to A.J in the Nightingale bar to complete the quest. ---- PATHWAY 3 ("CONVINCE" Seifer to go to court) NOTE: At least 1 point must be invested in the "Charisma" trait before this dialogue option becomes available. This pathway comes in the form of a 3rd dialogue option. For the best context, appeal to Seifer's moral code, his wish to always do something good for others. If you successfully "CONVINCE" Seifer to go to court with his information, tell him to go see A.J at the Nightingale bar. After the dialogue is finished, he disappears. Return to the Nightingale bar to see A.J standing with Seifer. They will both be going to court with this new-found information, just as soon as A.J's had some time to think and prepare. All should be fine, though. You also have the option of speaking to Seifer after the quest. Afterstory Whichever pathway you take may affect the state of BioFarmTech's HQ in Highrise, and whatever information you find inside, towards the end of the game. For example, picking the 3rd pathway will allow you to come back and read a document about BioFarmTech's trial, including a portion about Seifer testifying against them. (The outside of BioFarmTech is also smashed up and tagged with "Murderer" graffiti. However, that might be relevant for all pathways. This will need clarification.) Category:Quests